1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved waterproof, floatable eyeglass case. More particularly, the invention relates to a light-weight, thin-walled plastic case composed of two parts. When assembled the parts have thin convex end walls and a pair of side walls, one of which is slightly concave and the other is convex. The overall shape is such as to readily accommodate eyeglasses of various shapes and sizes. The lower part of the case, which is considerably larger than the upper part, has an upper edge which slants downwardly-forwardly as does the lower edge of the upper part. The two parts are hinged together at the higher end wall of the lower part and are drawn tightly together by a latch at the opposed end wall. A suitable gasket in the parting surfaces of the upper and lower parts is compressed when the latch is engaged to make the case water-tight. By reason of the concave, convex shape of the case, it may be comfortably worn in a hip, jacket or shirt pocket, accommodating the shape of the wearer. Further, an apertured projection on the top of the case may receive a chain, thong or the like so that the device may be worn around the neck or waist or attached to a key chain. preferrably the interior of the case is lined to protect the eyeglasses. Large sponge-rubber pads may be inserted at either end to prevent the eyeglasses from being jarred from end-to-end.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,531 is a carrying case for such items as hotel room keys, credit cards and other small items. In this type case the side walls are substantially identical and only slightly convex, whereas the device of the present application is slightly concave on one side and considerably convex on the opposite side in order to accommodate the thickness of eyeglasses. Furthermore, the proportions of the two cases by way of height, width and thickness are considerably different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,557 is shaped to fit the hip of the wearer when a belt or band secures the case to the waist. Other advantages of the present invention over this reference are readily apparent.